


The World Was Burning Bright Like Your Eyes

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Post Unity Days, competitive!bellarke, how long can you balance a coin on your nose?, like its all fluff, might make a part two depending, season one bellarke fluff, what would’ve happened if clarke asked bellamy to have fun with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: “I have a new nickname for you,” She tells him as he scrunches his nose at the smell of the drink, and he tilts his head. “How does sore loser sound to you?”“As long as you don’t feel like punching me everytime I call you princess. It’s fine with me.” He admits.Hesitant to gulp the moonshine down, Bellamy waits for her to respond.Clarke tilts her head, “Why do you call me that?”Now, he needs a drink to answer that question.[Or, what if Clarke dragged Bellamy along to have fun with her and a few friends during Unity Days]
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	The World Was Burning Bright Like Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little gem in my drafts and finally finished it. I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!

* * *

  
The last thing Bellamy expected was for Clarke to come running back to him, determination in her eyes and breathless with a single question on the tip of her tongue. 

He bit into his red apple, waiting for her to speak. 

“Come play a few games with us,” She gestured to the small group of Monty, Jasper and Harper and when her gaze returned to Bellamy, she sighed. “If you think I deserve to have fun, then I think you do too.” 

“I told you—“ 

She cuts him off, putting her hand on her hip and pouting. Pointing to the pistol hanging from a holster in his belt buckle, he knows she’s referring to the way he’s just standing in the middle of camp with no one to talk to. “You have such a weird definition of fun, has anyone ever told you that?” 

He didn’t have the heart or courage to tell her that he was planning on going to find Miller after this conversation because it wasn’t true. The last time he saw the guy, he was trying to climb the front gate with a boy named Brian. 

“You’d be the first actually.” He smiled just to tease her and took a bite of his apple that he was almost finished with. Adjusting his stance, he decides to be somewhat honest with an answer. “There’s a lot of people here to play games with, Princess.” 

He wasn’t the guy to go to for fun. Not the type of fun that Clarke wants to have. 

He watches as she rolls her eyes in annoyance at the nickname, but neither of them back down. 

“Well I’m here to enjoy myself.” Clarke argues back and reaches for his hand, wrapping her fingers around his wrist to pull him forward, stomping towards the group with Bellamy in tow, “And I want you to join us, because we don’t know what the hell we’re going to be facing tomorrow and I want to be happy for once.” 

“Woah, woah, _woah_.” Bellamy stumbled on his words, trying to pull his hand back from her tight grasp but it was already too late. Monty and Jasper reeked of moonshine (how could he forget that they were the ones making it?) and had taken turns patting him on the back as a hello. “What are you doing, Clarke?” He leans close to whisper through gritted teeth at the blonde. 

Harper smiles, and he nodded back. 

He can’t leave now that he’s here. He always thought these guys were nice and all, but he hasn’t taken the time to actually get to know them and he doesn’t want it to get awkward. They hated him two days ago, although he's sure that their opinions of him were flawed right now so it makes sense. 

Clarke reaches into her back pocket to retrieve a double sided Ark coin, and holds it out in her palm. “The person who could balance this on their nose the longest wins and the others have to drink a cup of Monty’s moonshine as punishment.” She's giddy, he could tell, because she can't stay still. 

  
  


“That’s a bit strong, don’t you think?” Bellamy raised his brows. 

  
  


Clarke swatted him on the shoulder in response to dismiss his negativity, and he tries to fight against the urge to just cave in and relax. He had to be defensive, he had to keep his eyes open while a group of teenagers got drunk around him. 

  
  


Suddenly, Jasper grabs the apple from Bellamy’s hand and throws it over his shoulder. With wide eyes of what happened, he exclaimed loudly, “What the _hell_?” 

“Let loose, Blake.” Jasper took a cup from the keg beside him, and dunk the cup in to fill it with moonshine. He hands it to Bellamy, “Don’t be an _ass_ for once and have fun. I didn’t escape death to not get drunk tonight.” 

Bellamy takes it without hesitation, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something he’ll regret in the morning. The kid has been a lot and he didn’t want to argue about things out of his control. Jasper goes around handing cups to Harper and Monty, and when it’s Clarke’s turn, she looks at him as if he's a subject in an experiment to study. 

She squints her eyes, surprising him with the response of “You deserve it.” and hiding behind her cup as she tilts it up to take a long swig. He’s thinking about it too much, thinking about how gentle she spoke to him when he didn’t want to play this stupid game in the first place. 

Maybe it was the fact that she used his own words against him when he was trying to be nice, or the realization that he might actually get some sleep tonight with alcohol in his system, but he follows her lead and takes a swig of moonshine. 

It burns down his throat, makes his eyes water for a second, but he recovers quickly. 

“Give me the damn coin, Griffin.” He smirked and held his other hand out. She matches his smirk with a grin of her own, “I hope you didn’t bring me here just to share a drink.” 

He wonders if her cheeks ache from smiling up at him so much, “Five rounds.” Is all she says and it doesn’t take him long to realize she was stating the rules. 

She hands the coin over, and the games begin. He lets his guard down for once, and the minute the moonshine kicks in, he can’t stress about things that suddenly disappear from mind. 

* * *

To say things were getting heated by the last round was an understatement. Monty had won the first round, Bellamy the second, Monty again, then Jasper. 

  
“Cheater!” 

“Is this a bad time to ask Harper out?” 

“Monty, I’m right here.” A pause. “And yes, it is you dork.” 

“Say yes, please?” Monty asks aloud in a whine, and Bellamy looks at the scene in front of him over the brim of his cup before tilting his head back. Okay, he can’t really lie, he’s seeing multiple heads on his friends faces. His body is tingling and his fingers are slippery with grasping at full cups and faintly smell like metal. 

However, it wasn’t a time to get distracted. It was down to Clarke and him being the last two people in the game, and after taking small swigs of the sour alcohol , he didn’t want to drink a full cup of it. He was determined to win. 

He counts the seconds in his head, Clarke’s head tilted back to balance the coin on her nose and she’s so close….thirty one, thirty two, thirty three—

“I won’t call you princess anymore if you lose now, Griffin” He gave her the ultimatum, biting his lip to think of another plan when she didn't even move or flinch at the nickname (that she claimed to hate, so what happened now?) 

She holds her hands out to steady herself, stumbling back a little on purpose, still as a rock. 

“Afraid of losing?” Clarke rushes the words out, huffing out of her mouth to avoid breathing through her nose so she wouldn’t move the coin. She was locking her jaw now, the strain on her neck becoming too much. Bellamy eyed her carefully. 

“Would you believe me if—“ _I said yes_. 

Jasper cuts their banter off, shouting, “Ten more seconds and she beats Bellamy’s record!” 

His record was sixty seconds, a whole minute. It wasn’t a lot of time, he knew, but he didn’t expect that sweat and the shape of a nose would ruin everything in a competition. 

“Come on, blondie!” Bellamy recognizes the voice as John Murphy, who somehow got into the group of teenagers surrounding them. 

“Tell me how the moonshine tastes, alright?” Clarke grunted towards Bellamy and he’s thankful she cant see him roll his eyes. 

“ _Eight!_ ” 

“You could always lose now and taste it for yourself.” 

He holds his breath. 

“ _Five!_ ” 

He knows he’s gonna lose, but he honestly doesn’t care. He feels happy, joy bubbling in his chest as Monty and Jasper grab for his shoulder to tug him back into a hard embrace in anticipation of time running out. He laughs, and doesn’t hold back. 

When Jasper yells time, a round of applause for Clarke rings out and she lets the coin drop to the ground and she straightens her posture. She’s grinning, cheeks flushed with the heat and effort she put in balancing the coin, and he can’t find the strength in himself to look away. 

He lost the game, and he’s going to have to suffer through the sour aftertaste of a full cup of Monty’s moonshine and the headache he knows he’s gonna feel tomorrow, but it didn’t matter. He was _happy_. Everyone around him was happy, shouting at eachother over nonsense, and the fire was burning bright in the middle of camp with dinner roasting. 

Clarke strides over to Bellamy, coin in hand and she nudges his elbow to make him turn around after grabbing the cup full of punishment from a too-enthusiastic Jasper. 

“I have a new nickname for you,” She tells him as he scrunches his nose at the smell of the drink, and he tilts his head. “How does sore loser sound to you?” 

“As long as you don’t feel like punching me everytime I call you princess. It’s fine with me.” He admits. 

Hesitant to gulp the moonshine down, Bellamy waits for her to respond. 

Clarke tilts her head, “Why do you call me that?” 

Now, he needs a drink to answer that question. He pinches his nose, chugging half the drink down before finding the courage to reply. 

“It’s fitting.” He presses his lips together tightly to avoid being sick. He swallows the aftertaste down harshly and decides to add on, looking her dead in the eyes. A smile growing across his lips, “You’re an uptight, aggressive, doesn’t take no for an answer type of girl.” 

“I’m fun, Bellamy.” She crosses her arms over her chest, gesturing to the coin in her hands and the drinks laid out in front of them. 

He chugs the rest of the drink down, then wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He nods his head, half teasing and half honest. “I noticed.” 

Clarke scoffs as the crowd starts to fan out, and they are left alone with the two boys behind the drink table. 

“How does it taste?” She leans in close to whisper, and laughs in his face at the way his nose is scrunched. 

“I’m sure Monty would _love_ to let you try, princess.” 

“Sore loser.” She sticks her tongue out at him. 

He doesn’t tell her then. Or when they’re left wandering the shore by the lake in the next hour. But he calls her princess because he would do anything to protect her, to ensure nothing happens to her. His pride would get in the way of admitting this aloud, but she’s a much better leader than he was. Maybe that was why she thought they would work so well together. 

Her blonde hair mixed in with the orange hues of the fire makes her glow, blue eyes turning clear in the light and he can’t lie, he’s been tempted to drown in the mysterious oceans himself but held back for one simple reason—everything beautiful fades into something unrecognizable when tainted. If anything happens to Clarke...well, he didn’t know what he’d do. 

A princess is beautiful and strong. 

Everything that Clarke Griffin is, and more. 

Before the night ends, Bellamy asks her to go on a patrol walk with him to get some fresh air away from the smoke of the dinner fire. When she reaches for his hand to hold, he doesn't pull away. If someone asked him tomorrow morning why he couldn't stop smiling, then he wouldn't say anything about a certain blonde that seemed to overthrow every other thought in his mind overnight. 


End file.
